


Stimulating...

by BettyJean



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF, British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: "If you were the devil I'd pay to go to hell", Bring my Curry, Brings you Curry, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love Tim Curry, I wrote this to: I Do The Rock by Tim Curry, I'm Going to Hell, Love, Love at First Sight, Romantic Fluff, Serve me Curry, Serves you Curry, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Married, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Love and Stuff, Tim Curry - Freeform, Tim Curry is everything, Tim Curry is my Everything, Tim Curry: enough said, Tim 💞 Curry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wholesome, as I sob and disintegrate, died writing this, epitome of love, everyday life: i love you, exactly, fucking gazillion tags, husband and wife, my heart, ready for more, tim tim tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJean/pseuds/BettyJean
Summary: "...Inside their dakota"
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Betty Jean, Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Stimulating...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a keen student.

My fingers left the vinyl to start its hypnotic dance under the needle and the music started to take over my body. Who said I couldn't listen to the songs that belonged to my also singer of a husband?

I Do The Rock blasted throughout the house as I danced around the living room. Made the way around the furniture once, I trusted myself to close eyes and get lost in the music without running into every piece of furniture we owned, but I so knew I'd go just as crazy and as wild as I always do. I felt the urge to let myself be a gazillion explosions. 

I ran into the kitchen to grab the broom to use as a mic stand, singing along. Let alone I was killing it. 

I threw it back to its place and put hands in the air, while shuffling feet. I jumped between couches, slid across floors, felt so free. This was my moment and I was gone nuts, so nuts I didn't see what, or better said, whom was my audience. 

"So THIS is what YOU do while I'm away?" 

I heard from behind me, followed by my favorite laugh while two hands were clapping, one clap at a time. 

Nearly tripped over my own two feet, clenching my chest, frightened. And also out of air after the whole passion and intensity of the electric performance. 

There he was. My husband was leaning against the doorway. 

"You freaking scared me!" 

I yelled, finding the remote to put the volume down. He chuckled. 

"Oh my, come look at that... You've got the best dancing skills. I loved the broom-mic part, love." 

He winked while his outstretched arms were waiting for me to get engulfed in them. 

"How long have you been standing there, love?" 

I asked, seriously shocked I had not noticed him. He knew how to be in utter silence when he had to. 

"About a minute or so, why?" I said while trying not to chuckle at the sight of him looking at me like that. 

He walked slowly over to me, as I commenced to feel the sheer shakiness owning my whole system, not knowing what his next move or idea would be, so I covered my mouth with the right hand and chuckled into it. 

"My lady? What causes you to chuckle that way?" His voice sounding ever so deliriously and wickedly funny my eyes shut while another loud and mischievous chuckle escaped me. 

He suddenly beckoned me, took the remote from my hand and put the volume back up, bringing the song to its very start once again without taking his eyes off me, and I knew that look upon his face. 

"It's even on repeat? Waha! This is amazing!" He teased eying me so maddeningly, it felt like they were about to pop out their cavities at any given chance. 

I felt about to combust as he started to laugh so loud you could tell it was perfectly heard all over the entire planet. I took the remote and threw it on the couch, eying him like a little kid caught in the very act as I got lifted up in the air, thrown so high over his left shoulder and felt levitating and unaware of the roof above my head now getting closer to my forehead as he carried me hanging on his back.

"Tim, the door frame!" I yelled bursting in laughter while helping my head covering it with the free hand.

"Does the door frame know I love you?" He chew on his statement before a surprise in form of a slap crowned my butt cheek drawing a perfect "O" shape all over my mouth.

"Tim! That was naughty..." He giggled, ghosting his hand over my butt, he proceeded to stop the house tour and brought me back to vertical position to have me engulfed in his arms from behind, stroking my hair and right cheek with his silky beard before tattooing ever so loud and tickly kisses all over my face to end up with my whole self pressed against him and the loudest one stamped on my open mouth as he found it parted and off guard.

"I'm naughty, and," He cut himself unexpectedly to stamp another kiss on my mouth, now fully open to receive his tongue, have it wrestling with mine, when yet another surprise in the glorious shape of his right hand patting and slapping lightly on my pussy got me shaking and trembling at what awaited just around the corner of his hunger.

With my already weak knees becoming more weak and my pussy darting in the center of his very core with its own noises in response to that surprise. And I so could tell he heard them just by how he continued torturing me.

"Oh, fuck baby... Look at that, is that pussy hungry?" He followed, letting me know he wasn't going to stop it as his tongue begun to fill my lips with patterns of golden and velvety sweet hell.

"Hell, oh hell, fuck, no... Please, Tim, my love, please" I panted, sounding like I was about to break in tears before they started forming.

"Oh hell, yes, fuck, yes, baby" A second after, Tim was gone completely mad.

"My little baby drives me wild, wanna show Daddy how that dance is, babe?" he aroused my each and every cell, bringing my pussy to the sensation and the certainty of being a cascade without any obstacles on its way down the lake of rapids.

"Sure, Daddy, just..." I searched his pack of cigarettes and got one out to meet my lips by biting the tip of it and pulling it out before throwing package back to his lap.

"Sit down there, lit up a cigarette. And... Relax."

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


End file.
